


garden

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gardens & Gardening, Hidden Relationship, M/M, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dedue and Ashe are still not out as a couple , but...They fool around whenever possible.





	garden

When Ashe had been assigned to gardening duty with Dedue , he nodded at their professor with an utmost serious expression on his face , concealing any emotion that could hide behind it. Dedue had mimicked him then , his stone face serious and quiet . 

They remained serious and quiet as they picked up their gardening tools , walking around Garreg Mach as Ashe made small talk .  
" ... Will you be cooking today?" 

" No, it's Ingrid's turn ."

" Ah, I see . You know what she'll be making?"

Their voices were almost hushed, quiet and not overly emotional. By-passers would probably describe them as " two boys, a tall one and a short one, they seemed dilligent , not overly excitable, quite determined-"

They entered the garden and walked in silence until they were deep inside it, deep enough for nobody standing outside to notice them .

Ashe set his tools down beside him, and so did Dedue , and they stared at each other like two actors readying themselves for the next scene .

" Is anybody coming?"

" No."

And then, Dedue was all over Ashe , and Ashe was all over Dedue as they shared gentle kisses , arms wrapped around each other as they toppled to the ground , Dedue atop Ashe . Ashe let out a tiny "oof" noise beneath Dedue's massive body, but he didn't seem to mind - instead, he pulled him close to kiss once again, closing his eyes and letting himself get lost in the feeling as bugs crawled all around them , flowers encircling their bodies like fancy framework, the earth breathing and living underneath them.

Ashe's smile was so wide that Dedue could no longer kiss it, so he instead settled on giving his hand a firm , loving squeeze , resting his forehead against Ashe's .  
" I missed you," he murmured , eyes tender.

" I missed you too," Ashe whispered , giving his lips a soft peck .  
" We've been so busy with the war..."

" M-hm," Dedue murmured with a sigh . " Can't wait for it to end ."

" Me too," Ashe smiled , giving him another tender kiss, and this one lingered . Dedue busied himself with Ashe's soft mouth again , but not too much - he then moved down onto his neck, pressing gentle kisses that made Ashe's entire body shake with happy giggles. 

Little moments like these were so precious to them. 

Ashe's body was growing warm now , and Dedue didn't miss how Ashe's giggles turned into breathy moans or how the fingers buried in his shirt grew just the slightest bit unsteady . He tilted Ashe's jaw so he could have a better angle at Ashe's neck , pressing warm, open-mouthed kisses on the skin and occasionally grazing his tongue over it . Soon, he had Ashe with his head tilted back , gasping softly as he bit his knuckles to stifle his noises . 

The hardness against Dedue's stomach didn't go unnoticeable . He paused his kissing to look at Ashe - and gods, how beautiful he looked , all flushed and beautiful, mouth hanging open in need .  
" You want...?" He whispered . Ashe most certainly did, but consent was always important to Dedue. 

" Please, oh, Dedue..." Ashe moaned , and Dedue gave his hand a squeeze as he rocked against him softly , smiling at the moan he elicited . He rested his head against Ashe's, a beautiful, low sound escaping his throat as they moved together, lost in the warmth and the overwhelming affection . 

Ashe came first, and Dedue didn't take much longer to come . Ever the gentle man, the moment he was back on earth, he gathered Ashe in his arms, panting as they tried to catch their breaths .  
"... I needed this . I missed this," Ashe gasped , voice a bit groggy from the high of his orgasm .  
" Mm?" Dedue croaked ." Me too. I missed you, Ashe ." 

Ashe smiled against Dedue's chest softly.

" We should get gardening..." He sighed after a while, and Dedue helped him up , his legs just the slightest bit unstable .

" ... Ashe?"

" Mm?"

" Love you."

" Love you too, Dedue . "


End file.
